


The Ashen Shroud

by AuRonthechampion



Series: Guardians of Hope [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuRonthechampion/pseuds/AuRonthechampion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come then monster, let us all burn!"<br/>-Last Words, Anon. Recovered from Dead Ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ashen Shroud

Phalys Kara had never backed down from a fight, no matter what the others said. Fire burst from his fingertips at his command, and death was cheaper for him than most. His own fireteam members didn't really understand it- Sev-16 and Corra. It may be why things went wrong the way they did.

 

Old Russia was a hotbed for Fallen activity, and rumors had circulated long enough of a place- A hidden place- Where the House of Devils gathered their strength in secret. While the Vanguard didn't act upon it, Phalys had convinced his fellows that action was required. Corra had agreed- though with her inane ramblings who could really tell, the touch of Vex upon her mind was too great for anyone to truly trust what she said- Other than the results of her action. Sev, the constant voice of logic, had encouraged them to notify one of the Vanguard- "At least Andal, he had said, At least tell Andal what we're going to do, so if we get over our heads, we can get help." But Phalys ignored him, his blood already beginning to burn the way it always did when the prospect of a fight was near. As Phalys was one of the last members of the Order of Praxic Fire- And they would burn away all threats to the Traveler that hung above their home- Their Last City.

So the three of them departed in secret, in the middle of the night when eyes were not as numerous, and fewer living guards could object to their leaving. They touched down not far from where the Devil's had placed their so-called hidden lair, and tore their way through any Fallen that stood in their way. Their god tried to place tanks in their path- The lightning of Sev's fists utterly ruined the technology that powered it, and disintegrated the crew that manned it. Their god sent its finest warriors to stand against them- Corra's hands burned with the fury of her focused light, a Golden Gun with bullets of fire to bore through their foes. Their god thought it would place obstacles of the flesh against them- Phalys burned them all into ash.

But it was not enough- When confronted with the full might of Sepiks Prime and its fanatical Devils. Corra fell first, her tainted mind quickly overcome by whispers from unseen shadows, and the Vandals took advantage of this with their Wire Rifle fire. Sev's lightning could handle any number of Vandals and Dregs that were thrown at him, and even the Shanks too- But the full might of their god-machine, Sepiks Prime, was too much for Sev, and he too fell. They were dead once more, unable to return back to life in the prescence of such darkness. So only Phalys was left.

Surrounded on all sides by Fallen, Vandals, Dregs, and Shanks alike, Phalys remembered his oaths. The sworn oaths of Praxic Fire. What it meant for the righteous fury of the Sunsinger to burn in his veins. So his final Radiance began. As the Solar power burned his flesh and armor, and any of the Fallen nearby, he roared out to the minions of the darkness, to their depraved machine god-

"Come then monster, let us all burn!" He roared, as he began to engulf the Fallen in the roar of terrible Solar fire.

- 

Some time later, Sepiks Prime lay dead at the feet of Guardians, one of whom- A young Titan known as Ripley- found a dead Ghost- different than the ones she had previously seen. It rested in what seemed to be a corner of the Prime's lair. Unlike many of the dead Ghosts she had previously found, this one was half-buried in ash, and only repeated a single message over and over again...

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Burk.


End file.
